Video architectures have grown in complexity in recent times. The encoding and decoding of video can be important to the delivery of high quality video data. Real-time video coding systems that are connected to a video camera often encounter scene dynamics due to environmental variations and/or camera adjustments (e.g., change of exposure, color balance, and focus). Coding such dynamics with the toolset offered by existing video coding standards/systems is inherently flawed. As a result, the resulting video quality may be degraded considerably due to a budgeted bit rate. The ability to properly manage video coding activities and, further, to efficiently address problematic video conferencing scenarios presents a significant challenge to system designers, component manufacturers, and service providers alike.